


A Naughty Plan (Showkiho)

by Kihoanya



Series: KiHo Smut Collection [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Hardcore, M/M, Multi, Plans, Showki, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, kiho, showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: Some people live for those certain types of experiences, the opportunities, anything that might be a little over the top. Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Kihyun were those types of people, they clicked because of it and became very close friends. Friends with the same naughty mindset, and Hyunwoo and Hoseok had a naughty plan for Kihyun.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: KiHo Smut Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402822
Kudos: 54





	A Naughty Plan (Showkiho)

"Do you think he'll go with it?" Hyunwoo asks Hoseok, talking about Kihyun. The two were on their way to his place; they planned to hang out and play video games.

It might sound innocent but these 3 were on that playful 'don't give a shit' type of lifestyle. They live to play and feel good, do whatever they feel like doing, steal candy from a store just because it was easy to reach and eat up, and surprisingly they never got caught too.

"I'm sure he will," Hoseok was confident about it. All the days they've hung out they obviously got to know each other to an extent of knowing what the other is into and what not. Conversations led to answers even if they might not always have been clear as day. But for the 3, it was enough.

"Hold on I'm on my way." The two heard Kihyun's voice behind the door before he swung it open. He had a bottle of alcohol in his hand and took a sip. Almost empty.

The two walked in, having no physical greetings routine, just a "How are you?"

"Good good, what's this? The chicken?" Kihyun had locked the door long ago and took the plastic bag with the obvious KFC logo on it from Hyunwoo's hand.

"Yeah let's eat." Hoseok answers and they station themselves in the kitchen, filling a plate to go eat it up sitting on the livingroom floor where the game controllers sat there waiting.

30 minutes of eating, and Hyunwoo began eyeing Hoseok who had an eye on Kihyun.

The two bigger figures had a naughty plan for their petite(not all that petite) friend Kihyun here. They've always liked him and he knows damn well they do. Taking advantage of that at every chance he got. Purposely doing shit intimately like for now he's eating his crispy and oily chicken in a way the two boys might like to see, knowing they have a naughty mindset.

Well all 3 have, and it was nothing they kept hidden too, they just never took it to the serious side. Today the two oldest might change that, and Kihyun had no clue what they had in store for him.

One at a time they finished eating and Hyunwoo was the first to start playing some games. Eyeing Hoseok again for hidden messages, wondering when, how, who, for it to take place already.

They planned on seducing Kihyun, do some naughty shit to him or have him do something to them. The one who had always seduced them, sometimes when they're one on one with him or when they're together. Kihyun's energy just screams seduction in desguise, he sure was good at hiding it behind that innocent face of his.

"You two are so quiet?" Kihyun now realised as his thumbs punched the buttons on the game controller. There's little very little talking going on indeed, the pauses were long.

Hoseok stretched. "Mmmh! Just tired." As he did that, he scoots closer to either play with Kihyun's hair or squeeze his shoulders for him. A mix of both.

It was nothing too new, it's known that they like to touch. Slap each other's butt, pinch each other's crotch, make deep throat jokes. They've been there.

Meanwhile Hyunwoo went from the floor to the couch, his knee close to touching Kihyun's shoulderblade.

Hoseok looks back, seeing his hand go down below to rub himself in a subtle way. Giving a quick head nod; 'do something'. But Hoseok also didn't know where to begin. It's not like both he and Hyunwoo had never kissed Kihyun before, just not... this close in front of the other. They kissed when there was an opportunity for it, but right now it was a little difficult to just lean in. Hoseok goes to grab his alcoholic beverage on the table and gulps it down before placing the empty bottle back and join Hyunwoo on the couch.

Hoseok's body language says it all, he's gonna kiss Hyunwoo instead. The oldest didn't hesitate too much to accept his lips, and they went Hard. They needed to boost their arousal more for this idea. Hoseok has his hand behind his head and the wet suction sounds caused Kihyun to look back.

"Ookay.." Kihyun grew a smile at the two before continuing with the game. His mind still on them. The sound triggered him a bit(a lot), lost all concentration on the game and stops to look back again. Placing the controller aside knowing he's gonna enjoy this. The scene made him feel jealous, he wanted whatever they were feeling, too. Hyunwoo's eyelids relaxed and so into it, Hoseok as well, they look like they can continue for hours, both looking extremely sexy while doing so too. Unfortunately the moment was short and they slowed down to stop. Hyunwoo stopped Hoseok actually to go for Kihyun.

"Me?" Kihyun smiled at the sudden kissing session request, holding onto the oldest's hand that held his face to leaned in. He kissed him back but stopped when he wasn't used to having someone just watch.

"We're just gonna kiss like this?" He wonders, asking Hyunwoo while eyeing Hoseok, Hyunwoo now too looking back before he eyed Kihyun again to lift him by his pants/ waist to bring him to the couch next to Hoseok who attacked his neck.

Kihyun giggled in surprise. "Wait what?! What's going on?" He wasn't even mad at the fact that his body got fondled and teased by these two like this, he had always fantasized about it, just not exactly like this.

Hoseok went from neck to lips and Kihyun smiled through the kiss, keeping it short when, again, now Hyunwoo was watching mostly.

"Oow, this is planned isn't it?" Kihyun moved his face away.

"Shut up and kiss me babe." Hoseok had entered his zone, there was no time to fool around.

Kihyun got the message, he got it now, the two really have planned it ahead and he didn't think he'd finally get to it. He kissed Hoseok like there was no tomorrow, letting down all of his guards, enjoying that feeling of being watched get this intimate. His neck got the attention now, so his eyes fall onto Hyunwoo who had his dick already out and hard.

Kihyun bit his lip at the idea of these two fucking him anytime soon now. He reached out and Hyunwoo got up on his knees to get his dick sucked.

Hoseok paused to watch, he was breathing deeply and feeling hot hearing Hyunwoo let his voice out. He can already imagine how Kihyun's lips would feel like. They're getting deeper in color and wetter and wetter by the minute.

"Taste good?" Hyunwoo held onto the younger's hair while his hand held his dick, rubbing it all over the lips. His tongue slipping over all the right places. Hyunwoo bends forward to attack those irresistible lips, letting their tongues fight.

Hoseok also wanted to feel a little something so he exposed himself and sat properly next to the petite boy who felt his movements, and goes to do what the other was waiting for. Kihyun turns to go on his knees, butt groped by the oldest, while he sucked onto another cock. Already sucking out a groan out of him and it couldn't turn him on even more.

Like he was in a hurry, he went to take his shirt off, Hyunwoo gladly helped and so did Hoseok but he went to undo his pants.

The two had became a little aggressive with the smaller one when it was all getting a little too much.

While Kihyun devoured Hoseok, Hyunwoo drooled in between the exposed asscheeks. His tongue glides over his entrance, holding the boy in place when it was overly sensitive. The boy can barely tell if it was a wild dream or not, and before he knew, Hyunwoo was pushing himself in. As the tip passed the first stage, he grabs onto his small waist to pull him closer. His body looking small between his big hands.

Hoseok watched the younger's expression, he looks so horny and worried at the same time. "This is what you wanted all a long hm? Look at you."

His body moved forward with the thrusts. Hands clenching the couch, vein at his neck thickening and lets his head fall down.

"Look up." Hoseok lifted his head, he wanted to see every expression this pretty face can make. Expressions he dreamed of seeing when his ass got penetrated.

"How good does it feel?" Hoseok clearly didn't have enough answers. The face and moans said enough but he wanted to experience it all. He repeated himself.

"Good." Kihyun struggles to say, he didn't have time for this bullshit really, he wanted to bury his face in the couch and push his ass up to feel it even better.

A hand came to hold the crook of his neck, "Talk louder baby." Hyunwoo joined and thrusts deeper to have him talking. Earning a moan with it, too deep.

"Good!" Kihyun can finally say, face and neck glowing redder. "It's so good."

He was allowed to go hide his face while he feels half of his length slip and slide a little too effectively. Half was good, let alone whole.

Hoseok's turn.

They got up, holding the younger as if he was their doll, lifting him up as if he was as light as a feather. His legs wrapped prettily around Hoseok's defined abs, kissing again while Hyunwoo was close behind them. Both on their feet. Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun's neck and back going down to his ass again while he played with Hoseok's erection before he helped it near the stretched hole. Kihyun adjusted his hips in a way and Hoseok threw him up more to properly get in. So he can get in as deep as he could. His thrusts began slow and steady, then changed after Hoseok placed his arms under Kihyun's knees.

Kihyun reacted to almost every thrust and Hyunwoo slapped his ass that caused another reaction. He spat on his fingers to add more to the already filled hole. Starting by rubbing the area, around the other's thick length and finding a way to get a finger in. It didn't really go as he didn't want to hurt him so Hoseok pulled out for the two fingers to enter first then to push back in.

Damn, they weren't kidding.

Kihyun was in slight pain but he stayed quiet to try and relax because the idea of getting double dipped sounds really nice right now, he was just a little nervous.

His hole stings, the tightness and friction was insane when Hyunwoo eventually got to the point of having only the tip in. Kihyun might, might cancel this idea.

Position changed instead when Hoseok took a seat, Hyunwoo still close behind them. They've waited and prepped Kihyun with more lube and stretching. So much that Kihyun himself began moving back and forth. Finally no extreme pain, whatsoever.

Kihyun feels like his whole body was getting stimulated, everything felt so weirdly amazing he wanted to cry. The discomfort, the pleasure, he couldn't get fucked even better at this point so it didn't take long for him to cum, again. Making a mess on those defined abs of his hyung. Speaking of hyung, meanwhile Hyunwoo and Hoseok had been making out till they too ejeculated. Hyunwoo pulls himself out the wet and heated hole to rapidly jerk the tip and cum on Kihyun's plump buttcheeks that's been tightly squeezed by Hoseok's grip when he too came inside what felt like pure heaven.

~~~~~~

The end~

Give a like, give a comment, give some looove~~ ^^'


End file.
